Is That All It Is
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Oga, can a kiss destroy humanity?


**My second Beelzebub fan fic! Wooohhoo! So I was bored and decided to make this. Forgive me if it's not that good. I just made it out of fun. Please R & R! :D**

* * *

"Hey! Douche! Why do all the soap operas I watch have _that _?"

Oga was sitting on the floor with Baby Beel. They were waiting for the soap opera to finish so they could watch Gohan-kun together. Looking up to the T.V. screen, Oga saw a man and a woman kissing. They were doing it very passionately. He wondered sometimes why Hilda would even be interested in this stuff. Looking back at her, he raised his eyebrow teasingly. Finally, he knew something that Hilda didn't!

"Why would you even watch this, b*tch? You don't even know what _that_ is." Oga said too proudly.

"Don't you mock me, sewer-rat!"

"_That_ is called a kiss."

Oga purposely taunted her. Hilda was slowly losing patience with him. She stood up in front of him with her hands crossed below her chest. In return, Oga only glared at her. He stood up from the floor and over towered Hilda, feeling dominant over her.

"I know what it is! I mean why do they do it?"

It was Oga's turn to look dumb-founded.

"In hell, we kiss to break a spell. In the human world, they just seem to do it casually." Hilda continued on. Then, Oga finally came up with an answer.

"Here, people kiss to show their love and affection."

Feeling that he answered it right, he wore a huge smile on his face. He began imagining that he was sparkling in awesomeness. He brushed off his hair, trying to look cool in front of Hilda and Beel but neither of them bought it. Hilda just stood there with a finger tapping her chin. It could be seen that she has still questions in mind.

"Do you feel pain when you do it?" Oga looked at her weirdly.

"No! It feels good."

"Oh my, I just don't understand this."

"Damn fool, kiss me."

Oga was taken aback by Hilda's forwardness. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape. He took a step back when Hilda leaned in towards him. It was all too sudden for him. Sure, he already realized that Hilda is a woman and he is a man but that was it. He wasn't aware of his own feelings yet. New emotions began stirring inside him. His heart started beating faster and he became intoxicated with Hilda's scent. These were too foreign for him, causing him to chicken out.

"B*tch! No way! Let others do your dirty work. Why would you even want to experience a kiss so badly?"

"I need to understand how the human world goes. I might use this thing called kiss to destroy the human race."

"What? You can't use a kiss to destroy the human race!"

Oga's bickering was too late. Hilda was already preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Maybe I can ask Himekewa.. Hm? But his pompadour is too troublesome."

Hilda began listing the possible candidates for her first kiss. She didn't notice that Oga was beginning to look pissed off. He walked closer to her until their chests touch. Besides his growing anger towards the blonde, he must admit that he was starting to like how close they were.

"Furuichi? What in the world am I thinking? He's too creepy!"

"Natsume? mm.. Not bad."

Oga started leaning down, not even knowing what was he doing. He braced himself by having his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Oga—"

Hilda was stopped when Oga's lips met hers. It was a quick peck just to make Hilda shut her mouth. Oga didn't know why but imagining Hilda kissing some other dude besides him sickens him. He just reacted by instinct and now he was feeling a little woozy from the kiss. Maybe a kiss could really destroy humanity, him at least. His heart was even bounding from his chest. And it was all because of one simple kiss.

"See? There's nothing f**king special about a kiss!" Oga tried to laugh it off.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong. The possibilities are high since you're an idiot. As I was about to say, I'm going to Nat—"

Oga removed his hands from his pockets, grabbed Hilda by the waist, and ensured that no space came in-between them. Gaining a little bit of courage, he untied her hair and watched it cascade down to her back. Hilda's eyes grew wide. She was bout to protest but Oga had already leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. Playing with her hair, Oga felt his harsh breathing and his leaping heart. When he felt Hilda bring her arms around his neck, he heard her moan, making him want her more. He took it as an opportunity and let his tongue play with Hilda's. He tasted every inch of her mouth, enjoying the sensation. Backing her up against the wall, Oga heard the bang of the door which caused him to stop from his ministrations but neither of them moved away from each other.

"Oga! How could you! Enjoying Hilda just like that!"

Not even looking at the crying, running away Furuichi, Oga smirked at Hilda. He was proud that he could make Hilda react like this. Her breathing was uneven, her hair was unruly, and a blush was really evident on her face. He could almost hear the pounding of Hilda's heart, making her weak on the knees. She was holding to him strongly. She could barely stand up. It increased his male ego.

"So, that's a kiss? Nothing's special about it, Tatsumi." Hilda stated too softly for her liking.

She tried to play it off but Oga knew better. He could see something in her sparkling eyes. He wasn't sure if it was love but it was different from all the emotions she had expressed to him. He stared back at her in the same way.

"Says you. But it's obvious that you liked it. You even moaned. It felt good, didn't it?" He teased her.

As Hilda grew redder, she buried her face on Oga's shoulder. Then, she stated something in between the lines of _growing a pair_ that caused Oga to chuckle warmly.


End file.
